


A Little Too Soon

by kanashimibeast



Series: OutcomeShipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Basically Leon's got some hangups and Raihan's there to help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashimibeast/pseuds/kanashimibeast
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Leon and Raihan started sleeping together, but Leon's developed some hangups about his performance so far. Fortunately for him, Raihan's more than happy to help him work through it.Sequel to "A Different Kind of Training."
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Series: OutcomeShipping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550740
Comments: 40
Kudos: 614





	A Little Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have to accept that I just can't write pure smut. There's always going to be a hint of fluff in there - or in this case, more than a hint. Apparently two grown adults working through their relationship problems in healthy and productive ways is my kink.
> 
> On a side note, I've decided to dub this pair as Selfieshipping, because I haven't seen anyone else give it an official name yet. I am happy to see that more people are starting to write for this ship, though. These two always need some more love.

Raihan didn’t mind the swanky hotel rooms the chairman set him up with whenever there was a league event, but in his opinion, his own digs in Hammerlocke were much better than the fancy hotel suites in Wyndon and Motostoke. The hotel suites were crisp, clean, and austere, but his own room was haphazard and cozy and had much better lighting to take selfies.

Or, in this case, to take photos of Leon on his knees and sucking Raihan’s dick.

Raihan sat on the edge of the bed, one hand holding his rotom phone and the other keeping a loose hold on Leon’s hair. It had been a couple weeks since their little arrangement had started, and although their relationship was still tentative and limited to bouts of intense but still fairly vanilla sex, they’d made one discovery early on - Leon really liked sucking dick. And he was pretty damn good at it.

“Damn, you make this look too fucking sexy,” Raihan murmured, snapping a few more photos of Leon at work. Leon was far from elegant when it came to sucking dick, and if Raihan was perfectly honest, he was really kind of a mess at it. His tongue went up and down Raihan’s shaft in long and clumsy strokes, and when he did suck it was with loud slurping noises mixed with barely muffled moans. He panted and drooled and went about it with such earnest enthusiasm that it only highlighted his lack of experience, and as far as Raihan was concerned, that made it fucking perfect.

He snapped a few more photos from different angles. Leon barely paid attention to the rotom phone snapping away, too wrapped up in his work. Occasionally his gaze would flick up to meet Raihan’s, golden eyes half-lidded and glazed over in lust, and Raihan’s breath would hitch until Leon looked back down at what he was doing. It wasn’t fair for anyone to look as sexy as Leon did, really.

Leon’s eyes flicked up to him again, and Raihan swallowed hard. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d call you a fucking tease,” he muttered, as he gripped Leon’s hair tighter and pulled him deeper down on his dick. 

Leon choked at first, but he adjusted quickly, loosening his jaw and letting out another muffled moan. “There you go, good boy,” Raihan murmured, a little breathless as he loosened his grip and stroked a hand through Leon’s hair. “You learn quick, huh? Already taking it like the champ you are.”

He got a few more moans in response, but whatever Leon had tried to say was rendered unintelligible by Raihan’s dick. “Talk later,” Raihan said, letting his rotom phone hover out of his hands so he could take hold of Leon’s hair with both hands. “You know what you’re supposed to be doing right now.”

So Leon did it, so eagerly that Raihan could see the drool running down his chin as he licked and sucked and bobbed his head up and down. Raihan’s breath was coming faster and shallower the more Leon worked, and although he prided himself on having much more stamina that Leon did, he knew he couldn’t last too much longer. Leon was too fucking good. Messy, inexperienced, and overly eager, yes, but still too fucking good.

A growl slipped past his lips. His hands tightened in Leon’s hair. He was close, too close. Leon seemed to sense it too, taking deeper than he ever had before and almost managing to get Raihan’s dick deep down in his throat. Raihan both dreaded and yearned for the day that Leon finally learned how to deep-throat. It would probably ruin his record for stamina, but he knew it would feel utterly fantastic.

The mere thought of it had him shuddering, and then he was undone. The growl that escaped him was strained yet savage as he came, holding Leon in place with an iron grip to make sure he swallowed it all. Leon did his best - better than he had previously - but Raihan still had to pull him back when he heard the first signs of choking, and the rest of his cum splashed across Leon’s face instead.

Raihan breathed heavily as he stared down at Leon, taking in his disheveled state. His hair was mussed from where Raihan had gripped it, his flushed cheeks were a mess of drool and cum, and he still had the dazed, half-lidded look of a man lost to lust. It was a look Raihan had seen several times now, but it still never failed to make his dick throb and his heart skip a beat.

_ Arceus above, please tell me I got a photo of that, _ Raihan thought, still shaking as he glanced over at his hovering rotom phone. It was still snapping pictures, so Raihan looked back to Leon, chuckling as he stroked that thick purple hair back from his face. “You get better every time,” he murmured, cupping Leon’s chin with one hand and wiping his lips with a thumb. “But you always have been a quick learner, right champ?”

Leon managed a laugh, breathless and hoarse. “It’s why I’m still undefeated.”

“Yes, great of you to rub it in.” Raihan snorted and flicked his nose. There was no malice to it, however, and his expression soon morphed into a wry grin instead. “So, how do you want me to fuck you now that we’ve warmed up? The usual, or try something a little different?”

“Ah, well…” Leon shrugged, his voice even and his expression neutral, but his shoulders tense in a way they hadn’t been before. “I was hoping we could simply focus on oral sex tonight. I’m sure I could get even better with a few more rounds. Maybe we could even give deep-throating another go?”

He put on a smile, but something about it wavered. Raihan frowned. “If you’re not comfortable getting fucked tonight, you only need to say so.”

“No, it’s not--” Leon hesitated. He leaned back and wiped his face with his arm, licking his lips before he spoke again. “I’m not trying to imply I don’t like sex with you, or anything like that--”

“But there’s something going wrong here, if you’re hesitating.” Raihan sighed. “Look, just level with me, Leon. Am I going too hard? Do you not like the biting? Is the photo thing weirding you out?”

“No, no, I just…” Leon trailed off, looking down at the floor. His face flushed deep red, and when he spoke, his voice was a mumble. “It doesn’t feel fair.”

Raihan blinked, not expecting that answer. “What doesn’t?”

“You know… me.” Leon made a small, tentative gesture at his dick. “How I’m still so quick and all.”

“Sweet Arceus, is  _ that _ was this is about?” Raihan almost laughed in relief that it was something so trivial, but for Leon’s sake, he held back. “Leon, you know I don’t mind that. Besides, I’ve already told you that we’re going to work on it together, remember? That’s the point of this whole arrangement, to make you better at sex.”

“I know. I’ve just been thinking about it lately.” Leon rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “And I think there might be more than just my inexperience at play here.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. “Well then,” he said, taking hold of Leon’s arm and pull him up so that they were both sitting on the bed together, his arm around Leon’s waist. “If you want to talk about it, I’m listening.”

Leon hesitated again, but Raihan gave him a firm nudge, and he nodded. “I’ve mentioned that the only times I’ve jerked off have been after some of our battles, right?”

“Hard to forget.” Raihan cracked a grin. “Best compliment you’ve ever given me, really.”

Leon raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Not any of the compliments about what a fierce opponent you are?”

Raihan shrugged. “Those are a close second,” he said. “But worry about that later. What does you jerking it to our battles have to do with your quickshot problem?”

“Well…” Leon chuckled sheepishly. “The things is… I often didn’t get a whole lot of  _ time _ to dedicate to it. Sometimes I was lucky to snag ten minutes in the locker room before I had to go back out onto the pitch, and…”

“And you got into the habit of getting it over with as fast as you could,” Raihan said, frowning at the realization. “So now you’ve accidentally trained yourself to cum quickly.”

“Exactly.” Leon sighed and held his face in his hands. “If it was just my inexperience that led to me being so quick, I’m sure we could overcome that easily. But considering that it’s a habit that I’ve repeatedly reinforced… well…”

He trailed off. Raihan shrugged. “So?” He asked. “It’s going to take a little more work than we thought it would, but it’s not impossible. First we make sure you don’t go sneaking any more quick jerk-offs in the locker room and then we’ll go from there. No big deal.”

Leon glanced up at him, blinking. “You’re taking this well.”

“Because it’s not a big deal, Leon.” Raihan poked him on the shoulder. “Just relax, okay? We’ve been doing just fine so far. I know I’ve been having the time of my fucking life.”

Leon managed a laugh. “I have too,” he said, loosely wrapping an arm around Raihan’s waist. He flashed him a smile. “I’ve already learned so much from you.”

“And you still got plenty more to learn.” Raihan smirked and leaned in to kiss him. Leon leaned in to meet him, and for once, Raihan didn’t start off rough. He kept it gentle - still firm, but gentle, cupping a hand on the back of Leon’s hand to keep him close as he eased his tongue into Leon’s mouth. Leon responded by twining his tongue around Raihan’s, just like Raihan had taught him to. He’d already picked up on exactly how Raihan liked to be kissed.

So Raihan deepened the kiss, nipping Leon’s lower lip sharply enough to make him yelp. That yelp turned into a soft moan when Raihan pulled him closer. Leon even tried a few careful nips of him own, and Raihan pulled back with a chuckle. “I’m never going to get tired of that,” he murmured, stealing another quick kiss. “But let’s go back to my earlier offer, Leon. Do you want me to fuck you tonight or not?”

Leon nodded, licking his lips as if to savor the taste of Raihan on them. “Yes,” he whispered. “Whatever way you want to.”

“Whatever way I want to? Oooh, that’s a dangerous promise there, Leon.” Raihan laughed and gave Leon a devious grin. “Lucky for you, I’m feeling nice tonight, so we’ll save some of the more creative positions for later. Let’s just focus on your little problem for now.”

Leon’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded. Raihan tugged on Leon’s shirt. “Get undressed,” he said. “And then get on your hands and knees. I’ll explain the rest as I’m prepping you.”

Although still confused, Leon did as he was told, shifting back so he could work on getting his clothes off. Raihan paused to watch him for a bit, admiring as more of Leon’s body came into view with each piece of clothing he pulled off. No one else got to see what Leon looked like underneath his uniform and ridiculous cape, and that was something Raihan was incredibly smug about. Every time he slept with Leon, he got a sight reserved for his eyes and his alone. It was better than any victory in battle.

He finally pulled his gaze away so he focus on getting undressed himself. His rotom phone was still flitting around the room, so once he’d gotten his clothes off he snagged it to skim through the pictures it had already taken. He was pleased to see that it had gotten a picture of Leon’s face right after the blowjob - a damn good picture at that - and it was still set to keep recording. Raihan released it so it could keep going around the room, then turned back to look at Leon.

Leon had finished stripping, and he already in position like Raihan wanted. “Good boy,” Raihan murmured, moving so that he was behind Leon, with one hand stroking over Leon’s thigh. There were still hickeys there from the last time they had fucked, and Raihan smirked at the sight. Normally he would have been quick to add more, but that would have to wait for later. He had other plans for the night.

He leaned over and snagged the lube he’d kept ready and waiting on the bedside table. “So,” he said, squirting a dollop onto his hand and lubing up his fingers. “I have a special little challenge for you tonight, Leon.”

Leon glanced over his shoulder, face flushed and brow furrowed. “A challenge?”

“Yup. A pretty simple one, really.” Raihan smirked and slipped a finger into Leon, making him tense up and moan. “You just have to do everything you can not to cum until I tell you that you can. You last until I tell you, you win, and you get to ask for anything you want.”

Leon bit his lip. “And if I lose?”

Raihan smirked. “Then I get to do whatever  _ I _ want to you,” he said, hooking his finger in just the right to make Leon arch and stifle another moan. “And I won’t be quite so nice about it. You up for that challenge, champ?”

“Nngh…” Leon took a deep breath. “I… yes. I’ll take that challenge.”

“I knew you would.” Raihan slipped a second finger inside Leon and drank in his moans. He laughed and pressed the fingers in deeper so they could brush against his prostate. “You never can turn down a good challenge, can you?”

Leon didn’t respond, too focused on trying to breathe evenly instead of in gasps or pants. Raihan scissored his fingers inside of Leon and watched him shudder. “Just be a good boy and relax,” he murmured. “This will go much easier if you do.”

“Ah…” Leon’s breathing was deep and strained, but he did his best to relax. Raihan rubbed his free hand over Leon’s back and felt the muscles loosen slowly but surely. “Good boy,” he said, leaning down so he could press a kiss to Leon’s neck. He massaged Leon’s prostate again and was rewarded with a loud moan. “See? Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Leon nodded quickly. “Very good,” he rasped. “You-- you can add more. I don’t mind.”

“Not yet.” Raihan shook his head. “I’m not going to rush this. We’re teaching you how to take things slow, remember?”

“But,” Leon tried to say, until Raihan pushed his fingers against Leon’s prostate again and anything he might have said turned into a loud moan. Raihan laughed and continued stretching Leon was just two fingers, keeping it slow and sensual for as long as he could. He would have loved nothing more than to finish the prep work quickly and fuck Leon within an inch of his life, but he had promised to help Leon hold on for longer, and he was going to keep that promise. They were going to go slow even if it killed him.

It was already difficult to hold himself back. His dick throbbed every time Leon moaned or sent a flushed glance over his shoulder, and feeling how tight Leon was around his fingers only reminded him of how much nicer it would feel on his dick. The mere thought had him shudder.

He toyed with Leon until he didn’t feel tight anymore, and only then did he add a third finger. “How you holding up?” He asked, looking down at him. “Not too close yet, are you?”

Leon didn’t answer at first, only able to manage a few shaky breaths. Finally he licked his lips and spoke. “I’m hanging on.”

“Good.” Raihan tried not to think too hard about how unfairly sexy it was when Leon spoke, his voice hoarse and his words thick with barely-contained lust. Instead he focused on pushing his fingers so deep into Leon that he moaned and shuddered from it. “Remember, no coming until I say so.”

“I know,” Leon said, choked and interrupted by another moan. “I’m-- ah, I’m trying…”

“You’re doing great,” Raihan murmured, massaging his prostate again. He picked up the bottle of lube with his free hand and squeezed some onto his dick, then dropped the bottle again so he could slick himself up with his free hand. “I’m going to take my fingers out in a second, and then we’ll get started with some proper fucking, alright?”

Leon nodded. Raihan pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Leon, letting his dick press against the curve of his ass. “Relax,” he said, and then he pressed in.

Leon arched and moaned, but he did his best to relax, and Raihan was slow as he pushed in. Too slow, he thought to himself, wanting nothing more than get it over with and sheath himself to the hilt, but he held himself back.  _ The more time you give Leon now, the better this is going to be in the future, _ he told himself, so he gritted his teeth and continued at his slow pace.

When he was finally in all the way, he paused again, but his patience was wearing too thin for him to wait long. He started with slow, shallow thrusts and did his best to keep it at that. Leon’s loud moans and ragged gasps weren’t helping. Every time he heard those moan or saw those hazy golden eyes looking back at him, he had to fight back the urge to go as hard and rough as he could.

“Raihan,” Leon gasped, and Raihan almost climaxed just from the way Leon said his name. “Raihan, I’m--”

“You’re close already?” Raihan tried not to sound as breathless as he did, but it was a losing battle. “Not until I say so, Leon. Hold it in.”

“I--” Leon shuddered and groaned, ducking his head so Raihan couldn’t see how flushed and sweaty he was getting. Despite that, he still didn’t come. Raihan wondered how long that would last.

He also wondered how long  _ he _ would last. Normally he had better stamina, but it seemed that going slow and listening to Leon moan was his kryptonite. “Damn it, you’re too fucking sexy,” he growled, picking up his pace before he could stop himself. He still wasn’t going hard, but he also wasn’t gentle any longer. It was a miracle he hadn’t gone any harder than that.

Leon bit his lip in an attempt to keep his whimpers back, but it didn’t do much, and the sound went straight to Raihan’s dick again. “Raihan, please,” Leon said. “I’m-- I’m so close--”

“Not yet,” Raihan, for his sake as well as Leon’s. He thrust a little harder than he wanted to and bit back a growl. “Not yet, not yet, not yet…”

But he knew that neither of them would last too much longer, not at the rate they were going. One look at Leon’s face told Raihan that he was seconds away from coming undone. He’d already lasted longer than he usually did, and Raihan was just as close as he was, so there no use prolonging the inevitable. Especially not when Leon was shaking and gasping, trying to speak through whimpers and only sounding hoarse. “Raihan,  _ please… _ ”

Raihan’s self control snapped. He gripped Leon by the hair, growled, and slammed into him hard enough to make Leon cry out. “Okay,” he said, practically snarling the word. “ _ Now.” _

Leon came instantly, crying out Raihan’s name the entire time. Raihan came the instant he felt Leon clenching around him. It was an intense, prolonged orgasm that left him shaking and gasping throughout, and when it passed, his head was spinning and his vision was swimming. He had to blink several times before the world came back into focus.

Leon slumped against the mattress, boneless. Raihan slumped down beside him. “You win,” he panted, rolling over to look at Leon with what little strength he had left. “As usual. What do I owe you?”

“Ahh…” Leon took several deep breaths, eyes closed as he lay against the mattress. It was some time before he cracked open an eye to look at Raihan. “I’ll think about that later. Unfortunately you’ve turned most of my thoughts into mush.”

“And I didn’t even have to fuck you that hard to do it.” Raihan laughed and draped an arm over Leon’s shoulder, lying close to him and soaking up his warmth. He glanced at his rotom phone and whistled for it to come over. It floated close enough for him to grab it, and Raihan snapped a quick photo of him and Leon lying together, dazed and spent and basking in the afterglow of two fantastic orgasms. Then he snapped a few more photos for good measure. After all, this was one of the moments he definitely wanted to save.

That done, he switched off camera mode and set his phone aside. Leon had closed his eyes again and looked like he was moments from dozing off, so Raihan smiled and tugged the covers up over them. “Sleep well, champ,” he murmured, before dozing off himself.


End file.
